


Niewinność

by xKagaYuukix



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nieudana nauka gry na gitarze i ciepłe, romantyczne chwile na kanapie, a do tego czysta, niewinna, niczym niesplamiona biel Shiona, którą widzi Nezumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niewinność

  
  
-    Nie miałem pojęcia, że potrafisz grać na gitarze – powiedział Shion, uśmiechając się delikatnie do szarowłosego chłopaka siedzącego na kanapie i pobrzękującego cicho w stare struny drewnianego instrumentu.  
-    Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz – odparł spokojnie Nezumi. Rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.- I wielu się nie dowiesz.   
Shion opatulił się ciaśniej za dużym jak na niego swetrem, po czym podszedł do   
kanapy i usiadł obok Nezumiego.   
-    Skąd ją masz?- zapytał.  
-    Inukashi mi ją dała – odparł chłopak.- Jest stara i nic nie warta, ale można wydobyć z jej strun odrobinę muzyki.   
Białowłosy skinął lekko głową, opierając się wygodnie o poduszki i, wciąż z   
uśmiechem na ustach, przysłuchiwał się odrobinę skrzekliwym nutom, które jednak miały w sobie pewien czarujący urok.  
Nezumi jak zawsze poświęcał się w całości swojemu zajęciu. Z przymkniętymi   
oczami, uderzał palcami prawej dłoni o sztywne, lekko zardzewiałe struny. Wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki, szukał nowych, lepszych, gorszych, zapamiętywał je i używał w odpowiednim momencie, nadając magicznego brzmienia muzyce wydobywającej się z instrumentu, który przecież każdy inny już dawno by wyrzucił.  
-    Mówił ci już ktoś, że to niegrzeczne, tak się komuś przyglądać?- zapytał w pewnym momencie Nezumi.   
-    Nie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Shion.- Przepraszam. Rozpraszam cię?  
-    Nie bardzo.  
-    Rozumiem.  
-    Chcesz spróbować?  
-    Nie potrafię grać na gitarze, a nie chciałbym jej zepsuć do reszty.   
-    Nie jest aż tak krucha.- Nezumi uśmiechnął się i podał mu gitarę.- Pokażę ci, co masz robić. Jest już nastrojona, więc połowa pracy za tobą.  
Shion odebrał ostrożnie instrument i położył go na udach, starając się naśladować   
Nezumiego. Lewą dłonią objął gryf ze strunami, prawą rękę zaś przełożył przez pudło rezonansowe.   
-    Uhm...jesteś pewien, że powinienem? Naprawdę się na tym nie znam – westchnął Shion.  
-    Najwyżej mi za nią zapłacisz.- Nezumi wzruszył lekko ramionami, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Przysunął się bliżej białowłosego.- Żeby było ci łatwiej, zapamiętaj, że od góry do dołu masz sześć strun, każda odpowiednio ponumerowana. Najprostszą melodią jest ta z piosenki „Nothing else matters”, każdy, kto zaczynał swoją przygodę z gitarą, zaczynał właśnie od tego utworu...nadążasz?- westchnął Nezumi, widząc nieco zmartwione spojrzenie przyjaciela.  
-    Tak, ale...naprawdę nie chcę tego zepsuć.  
-    Zapamiętaj, żeby uderzać kolejno: pierwszą, potem czwartą, piątą i szóstą strunę. No, spróbuj. To nie jest trudne.  
Shion przygryzł lekko wargę, kładąc kciuk na pierwszej strunie. Palec trząsł mu się   
delikatnie, ale posłusznie szarpnął struną, w jego mniemaniu delikatnie, jednak gitara wydała z siebie głośny, rdzawy jęk.  
-    Może jednak...ty się tym zajmij – westchnął Shion, oddając mu gitarę.  
-    Nie mam pojęcia, co ty robiłeś w tym swoim umiłowanym mieście – mruknął Nezumi.  
Ułożył gitarę na swoich nogach i wrócił do cichego grania. Shion znów wpatrzył się w   
jego sylwetkę, w jego związane szare włosy i przystojną twarz, wyrażającą spokój i skupienie.   
Wyglądał pięknie. Shion stwierdzał to już nie po raz pierwszy, chociaż ilekroć zdawał   
sobie z tego sprawę, wciąż zaskakiwał sam siebie.  
Muzyka, choć nie był doskonała, powoli usypiała jego zmysły. Przymknął oczy,   
gotów zasnąć, kiedy Nezumi nagle przerwał grę.  
-    Co się stało?- zapytał Shion.  
-    ...nie chcesz się zdrzemnąć?  
-    Twoja gra trochę mnie usypia, ale nie musisz przerywać.  
-    I tak już jest późno – mruknął Nezumi, odkładając gitarę i przeciągając się leniwie.- Może jutro jeszcze się nią pobawię.  
Wstał z kanapy i podał rękę Shionowi, by mu pomóc, jednak przez przypadek trącił   
stopą stojący na podłodze kubek herbaty. Kiedy białowłosy chciał się podnieść, poślizgnął się i upadł z powrotem na kanapę, pociągając za sobą Nezumiego. Trzy myszki, które do tej pory siedziały na oparciu, czmychnęły szybko, chowając się na regałach, między książkami.  
Nezumi westchnął ciężko, podnosząc się na rękach i patrząc sceptycznie na swojego   
przyjaciela.  
-    Co ten kubek robił na podłodze?  
-    Przepraszam...na stoliku są książki, a nie chciałem go na nie kłaść – mruknął chłopak.  
-    Trzeba było ją wypić! Zdaje się, że już od jakiegoś czasu tu stoi?  
-    Cóż...zapomniałem o niej – przyznał Shion, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
-    Co byś zrobił, gdybym roztrzaskał sobie głowę?  
-    Przecież miałeś miękkie lądowanie – zauważył białowłosy.  
Nezumi popatrzył na niego, jakby zaskoczony, a potem parsknął śmiechem.  
-    No tak, rzeczywiście – mruknął i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. Nachylił się powoli i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.- Nie przeczę, jesteś cholernie miękki. Nie tylko fizycznie.  
-    C-co masz na myśli?- zapytał Shion, obejmując go ramionami.  
-    Ty i te twoje kruche serduszko, bijące o, tutaj – szepnął, dotykając dłonią jego piersi.- Jest zdecydowanie za miękkie. To dlatego jesteś taki naiwny i głupi.  
-    Nie jestem głupi – zaprotestował, choć bez entuzjazmu.  
-    Ależ oczywiście, Panie Geniuszu – wymruczał Nezumi, wdychając przyjemny, łagodny zapach białych włosów. Odsunął na moment głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko, przeczesując je palcami. Shion obserwował go uważnie z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, zamykając oczy za każdym razem, gdy Nezumi przesuwał dłoń.   
Zupełnie jak głaskany kot...  
-    Pasuje do ciebie ten kolor – powiedział, nawijając na palec pukiel jego włosów.- Taki niewinny i czysty, a jednocześnie najłatwiejszy do splamienia...  
-    To była jakaś dwuznaczność?  
Nezumi nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego uniósł lekko jego podbródek i dotknął   
wargami jego ust. Shion przymknął oczy, przesunął dłońmi po plecach szarowłosego. Chciał dotknąć jego twarzy, jednak chłopak chwycił jego dłonie i przytrzymał. Zamknął oczy, położył jego ręce na swoich ramionach i pogłębił pocałunek.   
W pokoju, prócz cichego trzaskania ognia w piecyku i skrzypienia starej kanapy,   
słychać było teraz jedynie ich oddechy i dźwięk pocałunków. Shion zgiął odruchowo nogę w kolanie, dotykając nim krocza przyjaciela. Nezumi westchnął w jego usta i sięgnął do jego spodni, rozpinając rozporek.   
Zaniepokojony widokiem Hamlet wskoczył na kanapę i pisnął cicho, nie wiedząc, co   
też jego pan robi Shionowi. Nezumi zerknął na niego, a potem machnął lekko ręką.  
-    Wynocha, mały podglądaczu – mruknął, wracając do całowania. Wsunął dłoń w bieliznę Shiona i sięgnął nią do jego członka.  
-    Ah!- pisnął białowłosy, zagryzając wargę.- Masz zimne ręce...  
-    Więc ogrzej mi je – szepnął w odpowiedzi, przechodząc ustami do jego szyi. Przycisnął je do niej mocno i possał kawałek skóry, tworząc na niej niewielki, różowy ślad.  
-    C-co ty...  
-    Znaczę teren.  
-    Co?!  
-    Nic...  
Ścisnął lekko jego męskość, na co Shion zareagował kolejnym cichym piskiem.   
Zagryzł wargę, wiercąc się nerwowo pod Nezumim, czując narastające podniecenie. Jego członek sztywniał w dłoni szarowłosego, pieszczony delikatnymi ruchami.  
Nezumi uniósł drugą dłonią sweter Shiona, przesunął nią powoli po jego torsie,   
łaskocząc boki. Patrzył z lekkim uśmieszkiem, jak chłopak oddycha coraz szybciej, jak jego klatka piersiowa zapada się nagłymi ruchami. Cofnął się lekko, by móc przesunąć językiem od pępka aż po obojczyk, zostawiając mokry ślad. Shion jęknął, po czym zacisnął pięść i zagryzł ją w zębach, drugą dłoń kładąc na głowie Nezumiego, który teraz zajął się pieszczeniem jego sutków. Drażnił je językiem, kreśląc kółka, to znów ssał je delikatnie, przygryzał, rozkoszując się reakcją białowłosego.   
Zsunął jego spodnie do połowy ud, by móc wyciągnąć z bielizny jego członka.   
Chwycił go u nasady i polizał sam czubek, zerkając na niego z dołu. Twarz Shiona przybrała barwę dojrzewającej czereśni. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a potem wsunął do ust jego męskość, czując, jak wchodzi mu cały aż do gardła. Shion jęknął głośno, ciągnąc lekko włosy przyjaciela i zagryzając mocniej pięść.  
Nezumi zaczął ruszać powoli głową, pieszcząc ustami jego penisa. Od czasu do czasu,   
wyjmował go, by przesunąć językiem po całej jego długości, przy okazji mając lepszy widok na twarz białowłosego. Oboje oddychali teraz głośno, Shion wyginał się ku górze, jakby prosząc o więcej.  
Doszedł nagle, zanim Nezumi zorientował się, że zbliża się do końca. Wypuścił z ust   
jego członka i zaczął szybko poruszać wzdłuż niego dłonią, przy okazji wypluwając odrobinę spermy.   
-    Przepraszam...- wymruczał Shion, patrząc na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.  
Nezumi nie odpowiedział. Rozpiął swoje spodnie i zsunął je do połowy ud wraz z   
bielizną. Zebrał palcami spermę Shiona i rozsmarował ją jego odbyt. Jego penis pulsował mocno już od jakiego czasu, wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo. Nie chciał tracić czasu na szukanie innego środka, którym mógłby go nawilżyć.   
Shion jęczał cicho, kiedy zaczął wsuwać i wysuwać palec, dość szybko, niecierpliwie.   
Starał się oddychać przez nos, od czasu do czasu biorąc głębszy wdech, żeby się uspokoić. Nie chciał przypadkiem skrzywdzić Shiona, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na swoje pożądanie.  
A raczej mógł, jednak nie mógł być zbyt zachłanny.  
Przygryzł wargę, nakierowując swojego członka w gorący, pulsujący otwór. Shion   
przetarł twarz dłońmi i poprawił się na kanapie, mocniej rozsuwając nogi. Nezumi chwycił jego uda i podciągnął go bliżej siebie, tak, że pośladkiem opierał się o jego udo. Drugą nogę musiał sobie przytrzymywać, by móc swobodnie się poruszać.  
Wszedł w niego powoli, zerkając na jego reakcje, pilnując, by się nie zapędzić, by nie   
sprawić mu bólu.   
Ale Shion sam zsunął się, nabijając na niego.  
-    Przestań – stęknął Nezumi.- Nie rób tego tak nagle! Staram się być delikatny!  
-    Nie musisz!- Shion spojrzał na niego, jakby obrażony, rumieniąc się.- N-nie jestem z porcelany...przecież nieraz to robiliśmy...to już nie boli...  
-    Tsk! Żebyś potem nie żałował...  
-    Nie będę. Nie miałbym czego...  
Nezumi przełknął ślinę, po czym wepchnął członka do końca. Shion krzyknął cicho,   
wyginając kręgosłup. Szarowłosy zaczął poruszać się w nim według własnego tempa, nie na tyle, by szybko skończyć, ale w taki sposób, by czerpać z tego jak najwięcej przyjemności. Przygryzał wargę, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem, gorącym i ciasnym wnętrzem, zarumienioną twarzą Shiona i widokiem jego puszystych, białych włosów. Chciał je dotknąć, jednak wiedział, że będzie to niewygodna pozycja.  
-    N-Nezumi...  
Nie odpowiedział, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że zwyczajnie mu się nie chciało. Nie   
miał ochoty mu odpowiadać, nie miał ochoty słuchać jego zażaleń, że jednak go boli, nie miał ochoty słuchać próśb, by kończył...  
-    Szybciej...- szepnął nieśmiało Shion, zakrywając oczy ramieniem.  
-    Cholera...- Nezumi cmoknął, nieco zirytowany. Wiedział, że Shion każe mu przyspieszyć głównie ze względu na niego...  
Jednak posłuchał. Nie mógł już zatrzymać w płucach powietrza, oddychał ciężko,   
szybko, zachłannie. Zamknął oczy, zwilżył wargi, czuł, że zbliża się do końca. Shion chwycił się jego ramion i podciągnął, siadając na nim. Objął go ramionami i pocałował go namiętnie, wsuwając język do jego ust. Teraz Nezumi już prawie w ogóle nie mógł oddychać, jednak nie potrafił oderwać się od jego warg, wpijał się w nie zachłannie, przytulając go do siebie mocno, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach.  
W końcu doszedł z głuchym jękiem, a wraz z nim Shion, po raz drugi. Choć oboje byli   
wykończeni, nie przerwali pocałunku, jakby zupełnie ich to pochłonęło. Shion powoli uniósł biodra, czując wylewającą się z niego spermę. Po raz ostatni pocałował Nezumiego, a potem wtulił się w niego mocno, wzdychając.  
-    Kocham...  
-    Milcz – westchnął Nezumi.- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Później mi to powiesz...Jesteś gorszym perwersem, niż ten stary pryk...  
Shion pisnął cicho, zawstydzony, jeszcze mocniej się do niego przytulając. Nezumi   
uśmiechnął się lekko i wtulił twarz w jego białe włosy.  
W tę niewinność i czystość, niczym nie splamioną.   
  



End file.
